Algrim
Algrim the Strong was one of the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim who became Kurse, an enemy of Thor. Biography ''Thor: The Dark World Algrim served his race as Malekith's loyal lieutenant. When the Dark Elves attempted to unleash the Aether into the Nine Realms during the time of the Convergence, they were confronted by the Asgardians and their leader, Bor. After a lengthy war, Malekith realized the battle could not be won now and sacrificed their ships, and most of their race in a bid to hide their escape. This shocked Algrim, but he trusted his lord and followed him Sometime later, he and the other Elves went to deep sleep for years. until the time of the next convergence of realms. The time of the Convergence finally came again and Jane Foster of Earth unintentionally discovered and absorbed the Aether, becoming a host body to it's power. The Dark Elves sensed the Aether and awoke from their slumber before returning to the wasteland of Svartalfheim. Discovering the Aether host was on Asgard, Malekith set his sights for revenge before turning to Algrim for his loyalty. Algrim readily accepted his master's wish for him to become the last of the Kursed, Dark Elves who had sacrificed their bodies to become creatures of darkness and raw, bestial power. Malekith stabbed Algrim in his stomach and inserted a glowing gem inside. Algrim's first task was to infiltrate Asgard and open the way for Malekith's all-out assault. To this end, Algrim disguised himself as a Marauder, hiding his face beneath a horned, beastial mask helmet. Falling into ranks with a group of Marauders, Algrim allowed himself to be captured by the Asgardians and taken to the palace dungeons. Inside the impenetrable prison, Algrim removed the gem from his stomach and crushed it with his fist. The gem began to melt into lava and absorb into Algrim's entire body, mutating his clothes and helmet into his skin, turning him into a giant beast before unleashing an explosion with the cell. Using a terrified Marauder, Algrim, now full of immense power, smashed his way out of the cell. Using his new found powers, Algrim let loose the rest of the imprisoned Marauders on the Asgardian guards. Before leaving the dungeons, Algrim decided to leave Loki Laufeyson inside his cell who went on to give Algrim directions. Taking on Loki's advice, Algrim began searching for Asgard's shield generator. Using his new powers and strength, Algrim defeated all the Asgardian guards he crossed before destroying the generator, allowing the rest of the Dark Elves to invade Asgard. Algrim then went on to find Malekith in mid duel with Queen Frigga. Disarming her, Algrim watched on as Malekith attempted to take the Aether from Jane Foster who was then revealed to be an illusion created by Frigga. Knowing she would not reveal Jane's location, Algrim stabbed her in the back with her own sword, killing her. Thor, the Asgardian Prince rushed to the scene and threw a bolt of lightning at Malekith, burning his face. Algrim grabbed his master and ran for the balcony with Thor throwing his hammer at Algrim, only for it to knock the duo over the balcony and onto their ship. Escaping from Asgard, Algrim had Malekith put into hibernation to recover his strength. Returning to Svartalfheim, Malekith awoke from his sleep, ready to once again attack Asgard. However, Malekith sensed that the Aether was now on the planet. Algrim joined his master's side as they left their ship and sighted Thor, Loki and Jane standing on a hilltop. Out of the blue, Loki betrayed Thor, stabbing him and kicking him down the hill and chopping off his hand. Grabbing Jane as his prisoner, Loki revealed that he originated from Jotunheim and wanted to see Asgard's demise. Algrim confirmed this to Malekith, stating that he was a prisoner in the Asgardian dungeons. Malekith accepted Loki's aid and began to draw the Aether out of Jane's body. Loki, however, revealed his betrayal as a trick, returning Thor's hand who summoned his hammer and struck the Aether with lightning, shattering it. Fortunately, Malekith revealed the Aether was too strong to be destroyed and absorbed it's full power. Leaving with his master for their ship, Algrim threw a Black Hole Grenade at Loki, only for Thor to save him. Staying behind as his ship left, Algrim challenged Thor in a confrontation of raw power. Proving himself stronger, Algrim threw Thor around, deflected Thor's hammer and began savagely beating him on the ground. Loki suddenly stabbed Algrim's chest with a sword, only for Algrim to grab him and force him against his body, pushing the blade straight through him before throwing him to the ground. Getting the last laugh, Loki had used the opportunity to activate Algrim's Black Hole Grenades attached to his belt. Unable to remove them, Algrim was sucked into the Black Hole and killed. Character traits Despite being taken aback at Malekith's sacrificing most of the Dark Elves to win the war, Algrim was completely loyal to his master and willing to do anything, and everything to assist and protect him. Having no compassion or mercy, Algrim would have slaughtered all of Asgard's citizens single-handedly if given the chance. Relationships *Malekith - Leader. *Thor Odinson - Enemy. *Loki Laufeyson - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **Thor: The Dark World'' (First appearance) - Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje **''Avengers: Endgame'' (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *A more comic-accurate version of Algrim appeared in "Citadel of Spires" in Marvel Cinematic Universe tie-in comic Captain America & Thor: Avengers!, however, the events of Thor: The Dark World make the story non-canon. Gallery ''Thor: The Dark World'' MalekithAlgrim.jpg AlgrimMalekith-TTDW.jpg Algrim.jpg AlgrimSeesLoki.png FriggaTheKursed-TTDW.jpg KurseMalekith.jpg Thor The Dark World Jane caught by Dark Elves.png AlgrimKurse-TTDW.jpg Mask_DarkW.jpg url.png Thor-2-The-Dark-World-Official-Still-Photo-Adewale-Algrim.jpg algrimconc.jpg|Concept art of Algrim from Thor: The Dark World. kurseconc1.jpg|Concept art of Kurse from Thor: The Dark World. kurseconc2.jpg|Concept art of Kurse from Thor: The Dark World. kurseconc3.jpg|Concept art of Kurse from Thor: The Dark World. kurseconc4.jpg|Concept art of Kurse from Thor: The Dark World. kurseconc5.jpg|Concept art of Kurse from Thor: The Dark World. kurseconc6.jpg|Concept art of Kurse from Thor: The Dark World. Category:Thor characters Category:Villains Category:Dark Elves Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:Aliens